They Fell Down The Hill
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: High school can be a place for happily-ever-afters, if you try hard enough. - High School AU; Five Shippings: Chess, Folklore, Ikari, Contest and HeartSoul; Requested on tumblr.


**Author's Note: To be honest, I've never written for any of these pairings before. Besides Chess, that is. Each drabble is 600 words or over, and these are all gameverse and animeverse. Besides the HeartSoulShipping, that was a bonus ship. **

**I picked Black and White as names for the ChessShipping because I can. C: I also had a very tough time writing the IkariShipping, so I hope I did well. Prepare for high school clichés, children.**

**Anyway, this was a request on tumblr, so requester, do enjoy. **

**I don't own the characters used.**

* * *

**1. Chess**

"Black, don't you get it? Even just a little bit?"

"…There's this one part that just -"

"_UGH_! Good god, Black! I give up! No wonder I'm your fifth tutor this week!"

"But White, you promised that you'd be the best tutor I'd ever had!"

…Okay, she _did _promise that. But he was driving her nuts! He couldn't get down this week's geometry lesson, and even if it was a little challenging, there is no way anyone in high school could fail at learning this much. And even if Black had the brain of an elementary student, this really shouldn't be that hard. At least with the way she was explaining it shouldn't have been.

He had already gone through four tutors, each going just as insane as White felt right now. Cheren was one of them, and yes, indeed, Black made him want to rip his hair out as well. And that was _Cheren _for god's sake! White was beginning to think that _Bianca_ would be a better tutor for the poor boy.

But still, she did _promise _to help him when Cheren left. Because they both knew Cheren would, yet they didn't stop Black from driving their smart friend ballistic. Oops.

White tried to explain further.

"Black, it's a triangle,"

"…I don't like triangles."

"I know you don't. To be completely fair, I really don't either. But c'mon! You must've learned how to calculate the degree of a triangle in like… sixth grade! It's really not that hard!"

"No, White, that's not what I mean. The _math _isn't hard, White, it's just that I'm totally distracted over here."

"What are you even talking about? We are trying to learn _math_, Black! Eye on the prize, okay?"

Black sighed and White stared at him. What exactly was going on with him? He was never this down, and even when he was serious, it never really occurred to her exactly how serious he could be.

He just seemed so… _glum_ and _downtrodden_, for lack of better words that would occur to her.

White placed the back of her hand on Black's forehead. His face went red at her touch.

"Black, you're burning up! Do you have a fever?"

Black just shook his head in response, making White sigh.

"Are you absolutely positive? You know I'm gonna be late if I don't -"

Unfortunately for White, her sentence went unfinished because Black pulled her down on top of him.

They were now sitting face to face, her on his lap, their breaths intermingling and his eyes entirely too serious. White's face began to grow red and her breath began to come out faster. Her heart was thumping too wildly for her liking.

"W-what are you _doing_?" White asked in total shock, face still crimson.

Black stared into her eyes.

Brown to blue, but not blue to brown. White couldn't look up at the boy who she called her best friend without feeling like her whole body was on fire.

Speaking of which… his hands were wrapped around her waist, and she swore that Black was igniting a fire, because his touch _burned_. It was strange and it felt nice, but White was uncomfortable with the fact that she might just be realizing that she's head over heels in love with Black.

Black didn't answer her question. When he got all serious like this, there were never any answers, just her questions. He liked it that way; he liked to keep her confused.

He went mute on her in moments like these.

But then, there was a very quiet voice, almost a mumble, and if it hadn't been whispered warmly right in her ear, she wouldn't have heard it.

"… You don't need to leave."

She shivered from his breath. This wasn't normal anymore.

(When had it ever been normal?)

And all in that _god_ _damned eternal_ minute that elapsed from her going to ask another question - one that was just going to be unanswered - and his breath on her neck, White thought she was going to die when his lips pressed against hers.

Seriously, she was on fire now.

His lips were warm and she couldn't describe the taste, but she closed her eyes and enjoyed it anyway.

When they pulled away, Black was smirking when the next few words fell from his lips:

"To be completely fair," he started, mocking her, "You are the _worst _tutor _ever_."

* * *

**2. Folklore**

He places the book on her desk, and Lyra begins to secretly blush. There is a snicker from behind her when the teacher finally passes her desk.

Lyra turns around to glare at the one who snickered; Leaf, her best friend. Leaf waves, winks and smiles brightly at her. Lyra glares even eviler and Leaf laughs inwardly at her.

Their attention is directed towards their teacher, who is chastising them for having some kind of weird-silent-conversation. When he stops, Lyra blushes, and he finishes handing out books and goes up to the front of the class, dismissing them.

Lyra practically runs out of the classroom to her locker, _desperate _to have Leaf off her case. But she knows it won't work anyway. Leaf is a particularly fast runner.

When Leaf does catch up, she laughs, "See you still kept your crush on our English teacher, huh~? Thought you'd be over it by now. You know, the whole 'that's-so-last-year-gosh' thing that you pull all the time."

Lyra doesn't respond and Leaf smirks.

"Despite it being forbidden I still think it would be totally hot if -"

"_Shut up_!"

Lyra shouts it, gaining looks and laughter and even some awkward glares. Leaf laughs and waves her hand.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding. Calm down."

Lyra whimpers, "It's just that I still have that crush, Leaf. If this gets any worse, I really could be in some weird, illegal, forbidden relationship. At least, a one-sided one,"

"Okay, well, first of all, how can you be in a one-sided… never mind, I just realized that. Second of all, he looks _our _age, so it really wouldn't be _that_ illegal."

"You don't know that!"

"…Okay, point taken. But, you know, if we dress you up like a college girl and find out what he does after school -"

"_Leaf_! This is serious!"

"I know! I'm completely serious here! Sheesh, don't doubt me that much. I'm just saying, we can at least get you a chance, and his real name! Wouldn't that be cool? Then, he'd see you in school and realize that you two are the same person and he really likes you!"

"… Or that I'm a student and that is completely wrong and disgusting," Lyra added solemnly, slamming her locker shut.

"Look, just think about it, okay? If you do want to play this game, then come to my house Friday night and I'll dress you up and everything. I'll go find out where he spends most of his time and we'll send you there,"

"Leaf, it's Wednesday. How can you expect to learn all that information in _two days_?"

Leaf winked, "Don't doubt me," she said, taking Lyra's pen and throwing it on the floor.

The said teacher they had just been talking about picked it up, with a look of 'did-you-drop-this' written all over his face.

Lyra tried not to blush, but when he handed it to her and their hands touched for just a second, she blushed slightly. When he turned and walked away, she blushed even deeper.

Leaf laughed and walked off.

But it was then that Lyra decided she would go to Leaf's house that Friday night.

**.**

**.**

When she showed up, Leaf showed her a list of places she had crossed out and a few she had circled.

"Since he's an English teacher, he goes to the library to read. He likes to go on Friday nights - god does he have anything else to do? - and sit there and read. I figure if we doll you up and send you there, you can bump into each other and do the whole cliché-fest thing like what happened when you dropped your pen."

"Correction; you _threw _my pen,"

"Whatever. Let's get started!"

Leaf did doll her up, making Lyra at least look like a freshman or sophomore in college, and not just a junior in high school.

Leaf smiled, "Now let's get going."

The library was in walking distance, but Leaf insisted on Lyra driving them there because 'it-makes-you-seem-even-older' was a valid argument. But only as of now, when she really needed it to be.

Leaf hid in the back, pretending to have her face in a book, but her eyes were propped out of it just so that she could see the two of them.

The cliché fest didn't exactly go as planned. Lyra didn't purposefully bump into him, she _actually _did, dropping a book she picked out.

The two of them were such reading dorks.

They really were perfect for each other, if it hadn't been for the whole 'teacher and student' thing.

Their conversation, Leaf duly noted, was something like:

"Oh I'm so sorry,"

"No really, it's all my fault,"

"This is a good book. It's my favorite,"

"Really? Mine too,"

Leaf rolled her eyes. Now _that _was a cliché fest.

The next part she paid heavy attention to.

"So what's your name?" Lyra asked, twirling a strand of her brown hair.

"Morty. May I have yours?"

* * *

**3. Ikari **

He stands still against a locker, his face looming in anger and shadows.

It would be easy to ignore him if he didn't have such a reputation.

He was a _punk_. Punks tend to have bad reputations, if one at all. And she could stare all she wanted, but it wasn't about to change. Now or anytime soon.

She was a pretty girl. A cheerleader. One with a good reputation. She wasn't cruel, despite rumors. She did try to be nice and even so, there were still rumors.

And that was high school.

There were rumors about the punk boy, too. And they were bad as well, as well. That's one thing they had in common.

But maybe she was just trying to push this.

She had to wonder about him, though. Did he know who she was?

That was a dumb question. Of _course_ he knew who she was. She was a cheerleader. She was popular, pretty and everything a girl in high school could want to ever be. She had it good. So, everyone knew her because of those factors.

Yes, that was indeed a dumb question.

But she kept staring. And eventually, he stared back. They sat in silence, just staring at each other. Detention wasn't a fun place, but the awkward silence between her and the punk staring back at her just made it even less fun.

But despite this, she kept trying to unravel his mysteriousness completely. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going anywhere.

And when the bell rung, they got up, walking side by side very, very slowly.

As if trying to decipher why they had been staring in the first place. They didn't say anything, there was no more stealing glances or staring in silence. There was just an atmosphere. And not an awkward one at that.

They walked in silence, all the way to their lockers that were next to each other. There were stares from other students, some thinking more of it, some not thinking of it at all.

And that too, was high school.

His frown didn't leave. And neither did the annoyance in his eyes.

"I don't get it," she said, very suddenly. She said it to test if he would get what she was talking about, because she didn't get it one bit either.

"I don't get _you_," he replied.

The reply was snide and cruel, _exactly _like his reputation.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" she almost shouted back. She instead kept her voice above a whisper, but under a shout.

He didn't reply. The boy just seemed to growl at her, still annoyed and even more enraged than normal.

'The boy' was a stupid thing to call him, but she didn't know his name. She wasn't surprised she didn't. And she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know hers.

So when they walk their separate ways, he pushes her out of the way.

Another detention they sat staring at each other. They had to stay the latest today, and most people would be gone by the time they got out. And when the teacher finally dismissed them, they, again, walked side by side to their lockers.

When they got to their lockers, him pulling out things he needs to go home, her pulling out things for practice. She would make conversation again but she knows he would only growl.

But before she can close hers herself, he pushes her up against it and kisses her roughly. She is taken aback, her eyes wide open and heart beating wildly.

She doesn't know what to do. Does she kiss back? Does she close her eyes? Questions race, but she keeps her eyes open and kisses back slightly.

He pulls back and his frown almost lifts, and the annoyance in his eyes starts to leave.

And she still doesn't know his name, but she could swear she is beginning to _sortofmaybekindof_ fall in love with the punk.

* * *

**4. Contest**

She ends the day by opening her locker for a final time. And when she does, a red rose falls out. She picks it up, careful not to hurt herself with the thorns on the rose.

"What's that?" her friend, Dawn, asks.

"I don't know. It just fell out of my locker,"

"You must have a secret admirer!" Dawn squeals.

May shakes her head in disbelief, "That's crazy,"

"Would it really be _that_ crazy?"

"Yes, in fact, it would. Considering I'm _me_,"

"Hm, well, apparently someone else doesn't think so~!"

May glared at Dawn but continued to walk home with her, doing her best to ignore Dawn's squeals about, apparently, her new 'secret admirer' or whatever.

When she got home, she merely stared at the rose, wondering who would actually put this in her locker. She smiled at it, still wonderstruck. It was nice to know someone out there had a crush on her.

She turned off the light and went to bed, thoughts of this secret admirer plaguing her dreams.

For the rest of the week, perfect red, red roses fell from her locker at the end of the day. Each one brought a smile and a blush to May's face and squeals from Dawn.

Happy, gleeful laughter fell from their other friend Misty's lips.

"That's great, May!"

Those were just the first of the squeals when both girls were together and a rose fell out of her locker. They were not reluctant in noticing the blush and smile on May's face. They teased her relentlessly about that, too.

Of course, when they left her, peace and quiet could finally be hers. She could finally think about who her secret admirer was. She hoped it would be someone she liked… There wasn't really anyone she was crushing on at the time. A liked person would be just fine. Her thoughts were peaceful and the day was going quite fine… or so she thought.

She bumped into one certain person who just pushed all her buttons the wrong way. His hair was a ridiculous green color, and she wasn't sure if he dyed it or not.

No matter though, he still annoyed her.

See, _Drew _was a person she would hate having as her secret admirer.

"Would you mind watching where you're going, Maple?"

The words fell from his lips with traces of poison. They only went to anger May further, though.

"I would, if it wasn't for your hair obscuring my vision completely!" she spat back, venom also traced in her words.

They didn't say anything else and both bent down to pick up their books. And, to May's surprise, Drew's hand went for one of hers and when she looked at him, her head tilted in confusion, he shrugged and continued to help her pick up her books.

And then, he handed them back to her, their hands brushing ever so slightly. May didn't think anything of it, but a blush appeared on Drew's face.

He practically sped away before she could notice… or say thank you. She shrugged and trudged on towards her next class before she was late.

Misty and Dawn had a free period today, so she figured they'd be trying to figure out who her secret admirer was - because that's all the three friends thought about these days - but she didn't expect them to be _this _high-strung about it.

"May! You won't believe it! Your secret admirer…"

They paused and looked at each other and May's eyes widened and shrunk.

"Well, who is it?"

"Um, we have to go…" they said, speeding down the hallway.

Then, a perfect, red rose was handed to her.

When she looked up, it was Drew. She rethought her earlier comment about not wanting him as her secret admirer, took the rose and smiled at him.

* * *

**5. Heart Soul **

She meets him nowhere important. They are only in a store buying things for school when they bump into each other and instantly hit it off. They are all laughter and smiles and cheers.

When they meet again in school, the summer doesn't exist. They don't know each other, apparently. He is different, she is different.

They peek at each other in classes, in the hallway and anywhere they can. They are trying to see who will crack first, or if they'll even decide to even try to make an effort to be friends again.

She is in love with him, but she won't crack. That would be silly and stupid and she won't do it. Not before he does, at least.

She drops her book in front of him, on purpose with perfect acting. He stares and bends down to pick some up, but when he does, she already has. He looks back up, and she winks, a little giggle spilling from her face.

It was something from their summer. He winks back and smiles too, and then they go their separate ways again.

It's too strange for either of them, and they don't know how to act around an old friend they never got the name of.

Then, rain starts to pour from the skies. All the other students have taken the umbrellas and there's only one left. They have to share it or go home soaked.

Unlike any other pair of aloof, stupid old friends, they don't grab it at the same time and blush awkwardly. They simply just put up the umbrella and walk along in the pouring rain.

Until she steals it and runs away from him, giggling like the unsophisticated school girl she is. He doesn't think it's funny at first, until he cracks a smile and starts laughing and chasing her all at the same time. When he finally catches up, he takes the umbrella back before kissing her straight on the lips.

The kiss is sloppy and passionate and imperfect and they really don't know what their doing, but they do pretty well for a couple of goofy kids who refused to acknowledge each other for the first half of school.

Then they break apart, intertwine hands all the way up to their fingers and walk home together.


End file.
